


You Took The Rose

by deathxprincess436



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: A male accepts a rose from Sexual Offenderman not knowing what the rose means.





	You Took The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just starting out on Ao3 if you can give me examples what to tag this please let me know. This was also originally on mine and my girlfriends blog creepiescombine.

At first the man was frightened by Offenderman’s presence and looks but he was so sweet when he talked and he couldn’t help but enjoy the compliments from him. Then Offenderman produced a rose from thin air and he was very impressed. He was told he could have it and gladly took it. There was a chill in the air now as the man pulled the rose towards his face and smelt the sweet flower. He ignored at first until he looked up and saw the pale man’s smirk. It didn’t exactly feel sinister but it wasn’t a comfortable feeling at the same time. Tentacles wrapped around him and next thing he knew they were both in a different place

The man tried to run but was pulled back by Offenderman harshly. He stared up at him fearfully. “Don’t worry dear I’ll be gentle, at first,” he smirked at him and started tearing off his clothes. He gasped and shivered as he was now exposed entirely to the chilly air. He tried screaming for help but Offenderman just chuckled coldly at his desperation. “Nobody can hear you hear dear and quite frankly, I don’t think they would care about someone like you.”

He gulped harshly at his words wondering how much he knew. He wasn’t allowed much time for thought as a slender tentacle pushed into him. He cried out and teared up quietly, he whimpered loudly. “Oh don’t cry, it will stop hurting soon I promise,” Offenderman growled mockingly. He didn’t even notice the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He gasped more and closed his eyes tightly as the tentacle moved harshly inside him. It burned heavily and it was unforgiving as it moved inside him. There was that slight bit of pleasure for him so he tried focusing on that.

He slowly started rocking his hips and moaning softly. “See there you go isn’t that so much better,” Offenderman chuckled at him and he whimpered. The tentacle was removed and he felt something much larger pressing at his entrance, he squirmed harshly against it trying to get away from it. “Don’t fight so much you’ll only make this worse for yourself dear,” now those words were Offenderman’s own. 

He should have listened to him, because he swore he could feel something tear as the large, what could now be identified, cock shoved into him. He cried out loudly and screamed as his body tried to adjust to the large intrusion. He wasn’t given much time because soon Offenderman would be thrusting harshly into him. “I really love your screams dear, and your desperation, it’s such a turn on.” He cried loudly, it hurt so damn much how could anyone stand this. “Stop. Please stop. I can’t handle it,” he started to beg pressing his face into his chest.

“Oh stop it, you and I both know I’m not stopping until I have my fill.” He shivered at his dark chuckles. He screamed louder as he started pounding harshly into him. He was being lifted and thrown back down onto the cock. He whined as he felt it started to pulse inside him, he hoped that meant they would be done here soon. He clawed lightly at his chest crying more, silently begging him to be done soon.

After what felt like forever he felt hot sticky liquid fill him. He opened his eyes then and looked at him. He yelped as when he pulled out he was just dropped harshly to the cold ground. Offenderman watched him quietly for a few moments before fixing his coat, “Thanks for the fun dear. I would stay and cuddle but I have things that I need to do,” with that he disappeared within an instant. The man curled up tightly into a fetal position and sobbed loudly.


End file.
